Drabbles of an Angst
by torncorpse
Summary: 10 drabbles with hurt/comfort prompts. Nick/Stephen.


**Drabbles of the Angst Kind**

**Injured**

Nick wonders if they'll ever make it through a 'mission' without an injury.

Nick himself has a cut to his head, small and beside his eye, a parting gift from the creature of the week. Abby had taken a tumble and there was the possibility of a concussion - Connor was doing his best to be helpful having managed to avoid injury this time.

Stephen was being loaded into the ambulance right then, Claudia overseeing the clear up while nursing her bruised and battered elbow. Stephen had grumbled the entire time the paramedics had been checking him before Claudia practically ordered him to the hospital. Stephen had taken a direct hit from the beast's heavy tail, a swipe that had knocked him against a wall before repeated swings of the tail had pummelled him between rock and hard dinosaur tail. Nick suspected there would be bruised if not broken ribs and a definite concussion.

'Nick,' Stephen had managed to fight off the oxygen mask, earning glares from the ambulance staff. 'Tell them I'm fine?' Nick had to chuckle at the petulant tone, choosing humour over blind panic.

'Stephen, go to the hospital, get checked out. I'll come and pick you up.' Nick received a glare for his concern. 'Flirt with some nurses.' It was the last parting shot before the doors were slammed shut and Stephen was on his way to the nearest hospital, somewhere Nick would soon follow.

The angry clench of Nick's gut didn't let up much until the doctors cleared Stephen to go home. Nick didn't want to dwell on what that might mean.

**Fight**

'Are you insane?' Stephen had practically dragged him into a small secluded office, away from prying eyes. Nick hadn't failed to notice the clenched jaw or the stony set to Stephen's features. Hard steel blue eyes glared through Nick.

'It's the only choice we have.'

'I fail to see what part of you playing bait is a choice.' Stephen shot back. Nick had to force back the wave of pleasure at Stephen's obvious worry, the sheer intensity of it sending sparks of happiness Nick didn't think he should feel, through his body.

'What else can we do?' Nick questioned. 'Just wait until this thing kills someone? There's no time. We need to do something now.'

'So get an animal. A cow or a horse or something!' Stephen probably knew the fault to his suggestion before he even suggested it, but Nick had to point it out anyway.

'They can't be relied on to lure the Raptor to the trap.' Nick calmed his voice, hoping to appeal to Stephen's reasonable side just this once. 'I have back up. Ryan's men won't let it get too close.'

Nick watched the fight drain out of Stephen as he finally gave in. Shaking his head, Stephen laughed humourlessly, pulling a hand gun from the back of his jeans. 'Proper bullets. No tranquillisers. Shot to kill.' Nick nodded once, taking the gun from Stephen while meeting his eyes. The intensity in the blue eyes sent a quiet thrill through Nick, the adrenaline would never beat this high.

**Drunk**

Stephen was usually a quiet drunk. Years of friendship had at least taught Nick that much. But drinking with Connor apparently makes Stephen boisterous and giggly. When Abby filled dragged Connor home, complaining about the imminent hangover Connor would complain of Cutter was left with a new and giggly Stephen, nothing like his drunken Stephen, since in actual fact this wasn't his Stephen at all. Nick suddenly felt like he didn't know any of them, least of all Stephen.

It took all of five seconds for Nick to decide what to do with Stephen, leave him to make his own way home or take him home with Nick to sleep off the drink. It wasn't hard to decide, since Nick knew that deep down Stephen couldn't have changed that much in this different timeline.

Nick staggered up his path, Stephen draped over him while still giggling at something Nick couldn't understand. Nick let Stephen lean against the wall while Nick locked up the door.

'Y'know, the…the affair with Helen…' Nick tensed at the mention of it, silently cursing Stephen for doing this while drunk. 'It was…it was stupid. I was stupid.' Nick turned to face Stephen, face schooled to a mask of indifference. Stephen's eyes were wide with intoxication and his cheeks flushed pink, eyes showing no focus and dropping slightly. 'But you never showed any inclination, and Helen was…she was…I was stupid.' Nick was shocked, unable to move just then.

That was until Stephen started to pitch forward, Nick moved just fast enough to catch him, causing the light brush of their lips together before Stephen's head fell to Nick's shoulder where he proceeded to fall asleep.

Nick was left wondering what it all meant.

**Fear**

Fear. It gripped Nick's heart and refused to let go. Like a fist tightening around his heart with every beat, making every breath hurt. Connor and Stephen had yet to surface. No one looked away from where they knew the anomaly to be, under the water. No one dared to breathe.

Abby stood to Cutter's left, hand gripping his elbow tightly while she watched with wide sad eyes and barely contained grief. Jenny was on his other side, hand over her mouth while she held her breath and bit on her lower lip. Each of the Special Forces team were ready and alert, standing by for whatever happened next.

Helen was the only one not looking for the movement of people, the only one not glued to the empty water in front of them. She was casual and bored, eyes glancing around in disinterest.

Nick felt whatever he had felt for his wife before harden just a little more. Just when he'd thought he'd be able to get back on track with Stephen, to move towards what they had, their usual easy friendship, Helen reappeared to wreak yet more havoc. Nick had only just managed to work through the confusion of Stephen's drunken admission, get past the shock and over the realisation to just what it could mean. Helen seemed to have impeccable timing for when she could cause the most damage.

When Connor's head broke past the waters surface, head thrown back for a shuddering gasp of air and water splashing everywhere, Abby only just stayed where she was, waiting beside Nick for the second missing team member. What felt like hours to Nick was mere seconds in reality. Stephen appearing beside Connor with his own gasp for air and shake of the head. Both Connor and Stephen glanced around them in the water before smiling at one another, Stephen even humouring Connor with a high-five, throwing more water at their audience on the raised platform.

They were both bombarded as the climbed from the water, Abby by Connor's side in seconds to check on his well-being. They were each given towels and Nick smiled slightly as he made his way towards the pair, Stephen moving towards him to meet half way. Stephen smiled as he approached Cutter. The fact that Helen didn't even warrant a glance eased Cutter's tense muscles just a little. Nick wanted to kiss Stephen, the soaking wet man in front smiling obliviously while Nick just shook his head.

He settled of a gentle pat to Stephen's cheeks and a smile.

**Jealousy**

When Nick met Stephen's new girlfriend for the first time he'd been a little shocked. Emily was nothing like Nick would've thought. She was a short but spunky red head with big green eyes and love of motorbikes. Nick found out from Abby that Stephen had met her at the firing range he occasionally frequented, Emily being one of three owners of the place having inherited it from her father.

Under normal circumstances Nick would've liked her, he's sure of it. But the coiling of jealousy and flare of anger every time she smiled or laughed or touched Stephen got in the way of that.

'She seems nice.' Connor commented, joining Nick at the bar, glancing over at Abby, Stephen and Emily sitting at the table. Jenny had declined their offer of drinks that night, while Stephen had admitted that he had someone he wanted everyone to meet.

'Yeah.' Nick answered, hoping to stop any further conversation about Stephen's new girl right there. He didn't need to hear about how smart she was, or how funny or nice or anything. He didn't really care, because she was currently running her hand along Stephen's arm, delicate fingers indicating so much more than just a touch.

'They won't last.' Connor seemed so sure of himself, leaning against the bar with his back to their companions. 'She probably snores, hates the outdoors. Bet she hates dinos too.' Connor gave Cutter a smile and Nick felt himself smile back, noting Connor's subtle comforting. 'Seriously though, he just needs a little distraction. He'll come around.'

'Am I supposed to know what the hell you're on about?' Nick tried to derail, but this Connor was far more astute than the Connor that Nick remembered. With a small smile and a mocking salute Connor made his way back over to the table, leaving Nick with his thoughts on just how transparent he was then.

**Emotion**

Finding the Sabre-Toothed Tiger was draining in itself, the aftermath even more so.

At first splitting into teams had seemed like a good idea. Three teams meant more area covered. But when the beast started picking them off one by one Nick discovered the downside - not knowing who was alive and who was dead.

Abby and Nick were part of Captain Mills team, having lost Private Franks to the tiger already they'd been on full alert when Connor's distress came over the radio, panicked and loud. They'd made a desperate run to Connor's position. When they'd spotted Connor he was kneeling over a body, waving two flares to try and distract the huge beast, keeping the animal at bay at least. Nick felt a cold chill run down his spine when he saw the jacket, confirming that the body Connor was protecting was Stephen's.

Captain Mills started firing when they were in range, the sound of backup approaching reaching Nick's ears but not really penetrating. The huge tiger backed up enough that Nick could approach Stephen and Connor.

'Medic! We need a medic!' Connor yelled, tossing the flares aside as the backup team arrived to handle the tiger. Abby was on the radio instantly calling for the medical emergency team and frantically trying to get someone there soon. Nick fell to his knees beside Connor, noticing the blood covering both males, Connor pressing down on Stephen's leg with a bloody cloth.

'Get that bloody medic here now!' Cutter yelled. 'Stephen! Stephen open your eyes.' Slowly the blue eyes opened, clouded and unfocused, standing out so blue against the pale skin of Stephen's face as the cold sweat created a sheen on the skin. 'You're going to be fine.' Stephen nodded once, groaning weakly. One hand gripped to Nick's, fingers clenching together, Stephen's other hand clutching at Connor's arm while the younger male continued pressing against Stephen's wound.

All Cutter could think was 'not Stephen' over and over while everything faded out but the sound of Stephen's harsh breathing.

**Tears**

The team were on temporary standby following Stephen's physiotherapy schedule. From the tale Connor had managed to piece together in between his panic attack the cat had killed off the two soldiers first, before going after Stephen next. Quick thinking and luck had saved both their lives but left Stephen with a large tear in his leg.

The cat's fangs had missed any major arteries but done severe damage to the muscles, leaving Stephen bedridden for almost a month and looking at a long haul of physiotherapy to follow. Abby was on the Monday and Wednesday sessions with Stephen, Connor the Tuesday and Friday ones. Nick attended every session was the only person permitted on Saturday. Those were twice as long and usually doubly draining on Stephen.

Sunday's were spent at Nick's house, where Stephen was currently residing in Nick's downstairs guest room. Nick was drawn to the kitchen one afternoon by the smashing of a glass and the sound of quiet cursing. Nick found Stephen leaning against the counted, knuckles turning white from the strength he clutched the marble with. Shattered glass littered the floor, Stephen's crutch lying by the fridge on the floor.

'Hey.' Nick cautiously placed his hands on Stephen's shoulders in a comforting gesture, wary of Stephen's strained mentality, the frustration was eating at him, and Stephen developed a nasty bite and sharp tongue over the recent weeks. As Nick carefully turned Stephen to face him his heart practically broke. Tears spilled down Stephen's face as the exhaustion crept up on the other man and Nick could do nothing else but pulled Stephen's head to his shoulder and whisper soft words as hot tears stained Nick's shirt.

**Sick**

Nick hated being ill. The cough, the headache, the bunged up feeling. He hated it all.

They'd spent nearly five hours in the pouring rain the previous night, waiting for a group of young Mastodons to leave their cave and heard them back to their home. In the end up Cutter had caught the cold.

'Here.' Stephen placed a hot mug of tea in front of Cutter, dropping a hot water bottle behind Nick and moving over to the fireplace. Nick felt the heat spread through his skin instantly and slowly sipped at the hot liquid. He watched as Stephen slowly limped back to the sofa after having turned up the gas on the fireplace to heat the room up faster. 'Feeling better?' Stephen asked as he sat down beside Nick on the sofa.

'Mmm. A little.' In truth Nick was rather enjoying Stephen's attentions. Since movement was coming easier to Stephen he'd been more active, when Nick had displayed symptoms that morning Stephen could have been described as doting. Helen saw illness as a weakness and would never offer comfort, so Nick was soaking up the attention from Stephen.

'Lean back.' Stephen instructed, pulling slightly at Nick's shoulders to guide him back against Stephen's chest. Nick managed to arrange them both on the sofa, sprawled slightly but avoiding contact with Stephen's leg. Stephen's fingers worked into Nick's hair before starting a slow and relieving massage on Nick's temples. The moan was completely unintentional but Nick found himself unable to contain it, leaning more completely against Stephen and letting the body heat seep into him. Nick discovered he could get used to being a little sick.

'I thing it was all worth it really.' Nick murmured.

'How so?' Stephen never once stopped the steady massage.

'Jenny was livid about her hair getting soaked. She looked like a drowned rat.' Stephen's chuckle was a welcome vibration though Nick's chest. Maybe sickness wasn't that bad.

**Lonely**

Nick remembered how desolate the house had felt when Helen had first disappeared. How everything was too loud or too quiet. How nothing felt right and old routines became unfamiliar and alien.

It felt like that all over again.

Stephen had moved back to his own flat. He'd cleared the physical and was to rejoin the team on outings with the anomaly project the following week. They'd agreed that Stephen was fit enough to manage on his own and it was time he moved back home.

Nick didn't remember feeling this lost when Helen had 'died'. But then again Stephen had been there every step of the way through that. All through Nick's grief Stephen had been there, helping, supporting, comforting.

Nick realised that Stephen meant so much more to his life than his wife ever had. The revelation that Stephen and Helen had an affair hurt so much more because of Stephen's betrayal than Helen's. But then Nick still remembered Stephen's admission.

A knock at the door drew Nick from his thoughts, only to reveal Stephen, almost looking lost and unsure.

'Kind of don't want to be alone just now.' He admitted. Nick gave him a warm smile before stepping aside to welcome him in, noticing how the house felt just a little bit warmer for it.

**Love**

Nick had Stephen pressed to the wall, bodies flush, hips pressing together and lips moving against one another. It was delicious, the taste, the smell, the feel and the sound. Oh God, the sounds Stephen made were almost enough to drive Nick wild on their own.

From the tiny whimpers to the drawn out moans, the quiet purrs to the throaty groans. Stephen was more responsive than Nick could've ever imagined and all Nick wanted to do was find out how to draw those sounds from Stephen all night.

Hands moved under Nick's shirt, wicked fingers stroking against heated skin before teasing at Nick's nipples, drawing a moan from Nick in the process while Stephen pressed open mouthed kisses along Nick's throat.

'Oh, is that how you want to play it?' Nick asked, pulling Stephen's hips forward sharply and earning a sharp sigh and moan as their erections rubbed together.

'No,' Stephen's lust filled voice was something Nick wanted to hear more of, the husky dip to the voice sending thrills through him. 'No playing, God Nick.' Stephen broke off with another moan as Nick pressed down, grinding their cocks together again through the denim. 'Waited too long, please. Nick shuddered at the sound of Stephen's pleading, the low whine in his throat. He made a mental note to hear more of it, to make Stephen beg for it. But not tonight.

Tonight Nick was finally going to make love to this beautiful specimen.

Nick pushed off the wall, fingers looping in Stephen's jeans and pulled them towards the bedroom, contented smile on his face.

--

Disclaimer: Nick, Stephen and all Primeval related things do not belong to me, Impossible Pictures and ITV own them. I made no money.


End file.
